


My Lives in Neverland

by Medli_ng



Category: Made up world - Fandom
Genre: Most characters are made up, Most of the world is made up, This is a made up world, this is just something I wanted to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medli_ng/pseuds/Medli_ng
Summary: This was supposed to be a one shot, but I just couldn’t leave it as that. This story is about someone who can never truly die. Every time they die, they are reborn. There are some references to suicide and other things, so please don’t read if you hate those things. Also, this is not based off of a game or anime or anything like that, it is just a made up world that I created for fun. I hope you enjoy if you ever decide to read this.





	1. The summary of my lives in Neverland.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, some of these chapters are pretty long, so those of you that don’t want to read a long chapter should move on out. Also, this is going to be pretty boring. The only reason I posted this was for future purposes that you probably won’t ever need to know, so I am not going to list them here. If you are not here on account of Omoide, then step away. Or read it, if you are that bored.

     My first life was weird and confused me. Why am I here? Why do I exist this way? Are those mermaids?! What is going on?

     You see, I was born in a world where things are not the way it seems. My name is Khulood, the immortal one. I can die, yes, but I am reborn again. And again. And again.

     If you live as long as I do, you find out that being this way is not so fun. I look like a Nozomu, our word for human, but I am actually a woodland nymph. We live, like, 166 and 2/3 times longer than humans, meaning that one year for me is about 166 years and 8 months for a Nozomu.

     So don’t get confused if I say a Nozomu year. I will say if it is a Nozomu year or not. Well, it’s not like you would actually read this.

     Omoide, this is for you. I am writing this right now, in the past, before I forget everything. For you to understand just a little bit more why I cannot tell you everything. Some things are better yet left secret.

     I’ll start with my first life. The very beginning. When I lived with my dad and mom.

     My dad had arrived at Neverland through the usual entrance. A pixie or whatever flew into his room and talked him into leaving this reality for Neverland. At that time, my dad was either 8 or 9.

     I don’t think it was a pixie, though. I think it was The Call, or my best friend before stuff happened. Yeah, just don’t question it. I just wanted to throw that in.

     Where was I? Oh yeah, my dad entered, blah blah blah. Anyways, my dad met my mom in Neverland, and as soon as they were fourteen they got married and plucked the moonberries to get a baby, which was me. Don’t bother.

     My mom was considered the goddess of destruction, since she had the power of destruction. Very simple. My dad would paint some paintings and some things inside those paintings would come to life as many times as he wanted them to. So he could paint me, and then create as many me’s from that painting as many times as he wants, but they can die from either the normal means, or destroying the painting that they originated from.

     My dad painted beautiful pictures just to entertain me, and I could watch him work all day! But after I turned 3, I had this fascination with robots and building them. So every day I would spend a little of my time each day devoting myself to making these creatures. Of course, my dad told me not to, because I was wasting time building robots. But I didn’t listen.

     My first working creation was soon destroyed by my dad in a fit of rage. Things spiraled out of control and I was banned from ever creating robots again. However, I still snuck off to a secret hiding place to build it, and once I was 12, right before I died, I created my last robot, and I named it Connor.

     But before I got there, there was the thing that made my dad first start to spiral into insanity. Someone that loved to call themselves Captain Hook held their hook hand by my throat, and I could feel the rage radiating off of my dad. It terrified me. After less than 3 Nozomu minutes, dad held a knife by Captain Hook’s neck and beheaded him, throwing the dead body into the sea.

     Afterwards, I had terrible nightmares and began to show signs of depression. My parents tried everything they could, but this was back in the times of the indians, so we were lucky to even know that  _something_ was wrong with me. So once I was 12, I planned to hang myself or something.

     Before I could, though, I planned to make the best of the rest of my remaining time. So I created Connor, to become my first best friend outside of my family. I incorporated some of the powers I had been given over my life span, and soon enough he was like a walking army!

     He and I got real close, and I almost controled my urge to kill myself. But then my dad figured out where I was hiding and lost it when he saw Connor. We ran so fast, I felt like I was on a bullet train. Thankfully, we got away. Though I couldn’t say how long.

     So I opened a portal and sent Connor through it, timing it so that it would take 2 millennia's for it to open, and I hoped that by that time my dad would give up on trying to kill Connor.

     Then I walked back inside and experienced true despair. My life felt so... worthless. A shadowy figure stood in the middle of my room, offering me a necklace of rope. Knowing not of stranger danger, I accepted the gift and allowed the figure to place it around my neck.

     Then it pulled, and everything faded to black. The last thing I heard was the moonberry falling to the floor with a  _clink_ , and then I died.

     The strangest thing was, when I died, I thought I would go straight to Wonderland, like everyone else living in Neverland. But, for some reason, I didn’t do that. It was like I fused with the universe, knowing everything that was to happen in Neverland.

     I watched as my dad slowly went insane, his face showing no pleasure as he played with the others. Soon enough, he got older and became the new evil of the land, The Call watching from the shadows. Neverland was ruled by a new leader, and he wasn’t friendly anymore.

     For a thousand years, I watched through the universe, watching how everything stabilized, and then the first countries formed. Then, my moonberry filled with life juice, and I was sent into the world again, locking away all the horrible and painful menories so that I could live happily in this life.

     I was reborn as a six year old, and I forgot everything. The only things I remembered was my mom and dad’s faces, so I recognized my mom instantly. Turned out, she remembered me, too. Soon enough my wold turned upside down and I got to live with my mom again.

     That didn’t last long, for my dad had tried so hard to paint me after my death, to see if he could make me again. Turns out, he almost made a perfect replica, but made my eyes darker than they should be. He threw out the reject, but my mom took it under her care.

     Soon she had two identical looking children, one of them smaller than the other for a period of time. She passed away when I was 8, overworking herself Nozomu day after Nozomu day. I became the new ruler of the darker side of Neverland, while the sun princess ruled the lighter half.

     Her name was Geraint, and her sister was the space rock princess, Argenta. Her soul reminded me of my aunt, the woman with the power to create stuff with blue fire. She was dubbed the Creator, with my mom dubbed the Destroyer.

     My life as a princess was pretty much the usual. Do this, sign that, appear here, say this, dress like that, all that rubbish. But there was a servant that had reminded me of something that haunted my nightmares, and his name was Omoide. Later I would recall that he looked like my dad as a child, but it didn’t ring a bell at the time.

     Once I was 14, I went on a vacation, and told my “twin sister” to take care of things while I was gone. She, however, soiled my name due to The Call, and I was dubbed “the daughter of evil”! Omoide dragged me out of the castle, leaving my “sister” to pretend to be me and get beheaded on my behalf. I was never the same after watching that.

     We had made it to the castle of Geraint and Argenta, and they had let us in, with me placing roses in my hair the same way Alice, my sister, used to, with some cloth wrapped around my eyes. The son of Geraint hanged himself the same day I had arrived, and Geraint let me in anyways.

     Argenta and her daughter soon became my close friends, and somewhag part of my family. The Call was always watching me, though, and convinced me that staying here was too dangerous for Omoide, and that I was the reason why Argenta’s daughter was assassinated. So I all of my life juice out of me, but not before doing a magic trick for Argentina and handing her a picture, telling her, “Keep this, and one day I will be reborn and will recreate this magic trick and show you this exact picture, Then you will know who I am reborn as.”

     Thise were my last words as a sleek, black dragon attacked the castle, leaving only Argenta as the sole witness of my death.

     That was my second life. My third life, I had been reborn as a 6 year old, and Argenta had seen me. She almost commanded me to show her a magic trick, and I did the same one from earlier, even showing her the same picture as the one in her pocket.

     Her eyes had teared up and her arms almost squeezed out my life juice, sobbing hysterically at finding me again. She moved out of the castle her sister still had, and lived in an abandoned, decrepit old house. Where my sister awaited me.

     She had long, blong hair and dark blue eyes, seeming to be a younger version of Geraint the Gold. Argenta’s husband, a plain man with no astounding features, took her away after about 2 Nozomu years. I had forgotten her later, but she still remembered me. I made friends with a lot of other girls and some boys here and there, even fixing a few robots and gaining their friendship!

     But it didn’t last long, for everyone now knew some of the story of the daughter of evil, and hinted down anyone with devil wings. When I was 12, at the time I still hadn’t grown my wings. But then a royal commander fell into The Call’s hands, and attacked Argenta without her even knowing.

     Then I snapped and killed him right on the spot, my appearance like that of the devil itself. Of course, Geraint didn’t risk the safety of her kingdom and sent an army of Utako clan members to kill me. Argenta protected me, and I was forced to run away by my friends as I watched my second mom kill herself in an attempt to protect me.

     That was the final straw. I set out to free all of my clan members from the clutches of what was previously one of my friends. The Call. It wanted to experiment with my clan, and trapped them into experiment prisons so she could torture them.

     My friends and I didn’t like that, so we would go around and free them, with some of us dying along the way. By the time I was 18, we had freed almost all of them. The Call did not like that, so she whispered things into Geraint’s ears, guiding her into making the decision to send armies into the secret location we were currently hiding in.

     A fight broke out, and in the end everyone was dead, I had created a safe place for the dead and all of the magical creatures to reside in, I cast The Call away from me, and then I hid and fell into a deep sleep. All I have to do now is hope that my father does not find me, along with The Call.

     But now Omoide has wriggled his way into my dream, forcing me to slowly recall my past. Now I know that I need to shatter, but I cannot do it myself. Hopefully Omoide will read this, and know all that he needs to do.

     If you are looking for the KEYWORD, Omoide, it is in Wattpad, in one of the works of lilybirdflowergum. You’ll eventually find it, since it is in the open.

     Also, I need you to do something important. Something you might hesitate to do. But you must do this, in order to save all of your souls. All you have to do is one thing, and you must do it as quickly as possible.

 

     Shatter me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my memories. I want to tell you things about my life, but I cannot tell you everything at once. Otherwise, I will break. Shatter, if you will. So I can only give you one of my memories, and you have to tell me which life I am living in.

     It was too soon. My plan would have been foolproof, if they didn’t jump to protect the little one from harm. “We’re going to save them, but you have to wait until I say we can go!” That was what I said, but they didn’t listen.

     Seriously, how did things go so wrong? All that black haired girl with green eyes had gone through was getting pushed into the dirt and already we fell apart. Guess we should’ve gone through more training before going through with this plan.

     Ryoko, a little girl with long, greeen hair tied into really long pigtails, asked, “Should I restart the mission?” I shook my head, never taking my eyes off of the battle that is slowly building up.

     Something slithered up my back and stopped once it reached my shoulder, and then it leaned over and whispered into my ear. “Should I go down and help them, to make sure that they won’t die?” I didn’t even flinch, knowing who it was without even looking.

     “Go down there, but don’t interfere unless it looks like you need to. Okay?” The thing nodded and slithered down into the shadows. My eyes had never even flicked away from the battlefield, fear keeping my eyes locked into place.

     Ryoko stood where she was for a moment, unsure of what she should do. After standing there for a minute longer, she left to go join the others in the battlefield. Of course, the battlefield was just a prison, made to experiment on my people for some unknown god that they have.

     My mind wandered just a little bit to recall why these grown ups did this to us. “Why did they want to study us again?” I thought, recalling the document I read. It was about a young girl that I dubbed “Tina”, and apparently she was a psychic.

     They wanted to be able to control her full potential, but that had failed. Obviously, the Nozomu are an ungrateful and stubborn race, refusing to give up their hope to use our powers for their god. One of them, the leader of this filthy group, had spoken out in public, claiming that some god had spoken to him, commanding him to use the Utako powers to make the Nozomu powerful.

     Those gullible Nozomu believed him, and started setting up places for captured Utako kids to be experimented on. But I had gone through worse. These kids do not even know the meaning of the word despair, though their definition is quite close.

     A signal from the being in the shadows caused me to leap into the fray, fire coating my hand. I will use just my fire, to burn this place to the ground. And so I let my rage sink into the fire, turning it to a darker color. The fire burned brighter, shifting from just dangerous to touch to outright killing someone.

     I landed on my feet, crouching down with my left hand touching the floor. My fire rushed down my hand and ate a wide circle of area around me. It spread to consume the walls, effectively freeing the children kept here while also destroying this place.

     This was our first test run, and oh, how splendid it felt. No, that is not the right word. Amusing? Fantastic? No, that’s not it either.

     It was exhilarating! That is the word I was looking for! Yeah, exhilaration coursed through my veins, my fire burning even hotter because of it.

     My eyes ran over to the personel whom used to work here. They were either dead, or shivering wishing to be free. I turned to face them, and stuck out my left hand, fire burning bright on it. The personel got very close to shrieking, but it was more of a whimper.

     Ryoko was thankfully watching and may have been mortified, but at least she kept me from killing them. “Stop!” Ryoko clung to my fiery arm, making me kill the fire so she wouldn’t get burned.

     I asked, “What are you doing?”

     Ryoko, stubborn as she was, responded, “What are  _you_ doing?! You were going to kill those who surrendered. If you do that, you’ll be just like them!” My arm lowered, and I walked away without another word.

     Ryoko smiled at me. “Thank you, for not killing them.” I did not humor her with a reactiom, so I just walked off and lead the others home.

     I heard one of the children, the girl with black hair and green eyes, talk to Ryoko, and soon enough she was following me home as well. She was just a little younger than I was, but I didn’t care. She would have to fight and train like the rest of us.

     For I will change this world, and to do that, I need all of my friends’ help. Before, the world was the one who changed me, forcing me to move on from the past. But now it is the world’s turn to change, to move on from this pit of despair.

     I will create a new world from the ashes of this world, one where all of the Utako can be free. Where we can fight and be happy. Where my dad will be happy. Where I can play with my friends and make them all happy.

     But first, I need to make this world burn.


End file.
